tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Friction
Log Title: Friction Characters: Delusion, Dust Devil, Soundwave Location: Harmonex Date: NOvember 16, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP, Harmonex TP, Dominicon TP Summary: Delusion and Dust Devil attempt to strategize about The Fallen and get along with Soundwave. Neither is all that simple. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 22:00:30 on Friday, 16 November 2018.' Dust Devil has been enjoying the peace and quiet of Harmonex. Soundwave just left, leaving Dust Devil to quietly contemplate his existance. A slight smile on his face as he relaxes. Delusion flies in jet mode, circling the city once before transforming and landing gently. Dust Devil brightens his optics and looks at Delusion. A grin appearig on his face. "Hi Delusion. Having a pleasant fly?" Delusion strolls over to Dust Devil, hands clasped behind her back. "Hello, Dust Devil. Pleasant enough. I've been gathering what crumbs I can on the current issue." Dust Devil nods, "How was yer mission? Find anything that might help or anything that might lead to info?" Delusion nods. "A few things, here and there. Places to work from, at least." She smirks at Dust Devil. "Given the severity of the situation, Soundwave was willing to share about your little trip down below." Dust Devil's optic ridge raises. "Oh? Do I want to know ust how much he told you or am I gonna be surprised later?" Delusion shrugs. "No more than he was willing to report to his own side. But there was still some new information there from my point of view." Dust Devil hmmms, "Of course it's hard ta say what he might have held back and what he planned on reportin. Either way, I guess I shouldn't concern myself too much. Otherwise worry will just bring it's own issues." Delusion nods. "Bulwark and I have been working an angle to try to protect Valvolux, but it requires more knowledge than we have. The largest vulnerability is that The Fallen simply appears where he wishes to be." She finds a rock and sits. Dust Devil nods. "Yeah, finding him threatenin Vector sigma was not what I expected ta find. It leaves very few options on how ta protect ourselves and other objects.? Delusion narrows her optics. "Maccadam is packing up and leaving." Dust Devil darkens his optics and shakes his head. "Slaggit....After all he's done over the years. It's not fair...." Delusion nods. "While The Rollout Bar remains, that still leaves us with fewer places to gather peacefully. That's many years of reputation to throw away." Dust Devil frowns, "I wonder if he can be persuaded to return or stay if we can defeat the fallen. I don't care what he may be or could be or really is. I care that it was a place that gave us a chance to not be....factions. Like what we're tryin ta do with Harmonex. Unfortunately it sounds like the item we need to trap the fallen is below Valvolux.." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Which item might that be?" Dust Devil shrugs, "Not sure precisely...just tryin ta decipher what the one mech said. Guess it was used before fer that." Delusion hmms, leaning forward with her hand on her chin. "If it's been below Valvolux, then Bulwark likely has it or knows where it is. Though how to use such an object? It's not like we have manuals from the first age on most of these items." Dust Devil nods. "But Bulwark seems ta know alot about what's down there. ANd maybe Maccadam might be willing to help." Delusion shakes her head. "His advice was to leave the city entirely. He's got no fight left to him. Not even to protect others." Dust Devil smiles, "Then perhaps he needs someone ta talk to. Either way it won't hurt ta try. I don't like seein people go through so much. WOrse comes to worse....I'm blasted from existance. but maybe I can help the guy somehow. He's given so much ta everyone else." Delusion shrugs. "He did tell us that The Fallen is largely composed of rancorite, which may or may not be useful in devising a means to defend against him. It's something, anyway." Dust Devil hmmms, "I can try seeing if I can find anything about the mineral? Metal? in the databases if nothin else. There might be a catalyst that will react with his armor and give us an advantage." Delusion nods. "Bulwark had posited an interdiction field to try to keep him out of vulnerable areas, but that's difficult to do without knowing how it is that he travels. A repelling field, perhaps? Even if all we do is slow him down, that's an advantage." Dust Devil nods, "He seems sensitive to physical attacks. Bulwark's hammer....Backblast's gun. He might already have some sort of field which protects him,; Delusion stands, spreading her hands. "I am focused less on attacking him than on limiting the damage he can do. Bulwark does not wish to build weapons, and that is his choice to make. Besides, he already has an excellent weapon against The Fallen. What we need are ways to give those with weapons an opening." Soundwave flies back to Harmonex, returning from being called back to Tarn earlier. He lands in the city square, where he can normallly be found working on something or another. Dust Devil nods. "I hope we can work together and find something that will work. He does seem also open to being blinded which gave our other guys an opening. But they need to be rangers. Normal mechs don't do so well against him.; Delusion isn't actually that far from the square, chatting with Dust Devil. She shrugs at him. "All combat is risk. Those of us who prefer close combat are used to the odds." Soundwave hears the two and wnders close, eavesdropping on their conversation. Valvolex looking for Autobot support. Intersting! He listens quietly, trying not to be seen. Dust Devil says, "Yes but if you are grabbed and used as a shield because you didn't think your plan like what happened at Maccadams....then you are no longer helping but instead making things worse." He sighs, "I don't want to see anyone killed if we can help it."" GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Delusion arches an optic ridge. "If one were to charge in blindly, then yes. What, did you think I'd throw myself at a superior opponent without forethought? Or miss the obvious in front of me? Next, you'll think me as oblivious as Soundwave." Soundwave continues to watch quietly. Delusion may have seen him and is trying to bait him. Or, she may just be insulting. Either way its best not to react. GAME: Dust Devil PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Dust Devil is at first kinda shocked by Delusion's words but then he gets the sneaking suspicion that something might be up. "I wouldn't say he's oblivious. It takes alot of attention to master the ballet moves he's been teaching Rumble and Frenzy. Of course that's nothing compared to the work you Dominicons are putting into the watercolor self expression workshop for the underpriveledged." Delusion presses a hand to her chest. "It behooves us to work to the benefit of the community. It's important to allow everyone their artistic expression. After all, how else would Ratbat realize his dream of shining like a disco ball?" Soundwave crosses his arms and shakes his head. Hes not going to get anything now. He knows hes most likely been spotted. "Soundwave sees you too: Delusion." he says flatly. "Continue your conversation. Soundwave is: just passing through." that odd synthesized voice reverbs. Dust Devil glances at Delusion, "So...what happens if we give Rumble a glitterbomb and it goes off in Soundwave's chest?" He does desperately try to keep a straight face. Delusion hmms. "I suppose it would depend on how much glitter was in the bomb. With the right tools, you can store quite a lot." She looks over at Soundwave. "If you wanted to be treated with respect, you could have just joined the conversation normally." Soundwave nods "Ah. Those are the terms." He says, his voice lacking emotion. "There is news in Harmonex. Ex defender: Imager has sent some scans of nearby buildings. Perhaps she is going to return." Delusion shrugs. "It is likely enough. Hide your opportunism under cynicism if you must. That doesn't change the reality of the situation." Soundwave gives a curious head tilt, studying Delusion for a while. "It is not.." He pauses. Don't let her bait you. "What is the reality of the situation?" Delusion smirks. "You can't protect this city all on your own, any more than you could hold back The Fallen yourself." Soundwave nods "At a time: You may have been incorrect. Now, with the advent of the Fallen and the Primes myth becoming a reality: you may be correct." he says. "Harmonex has grown too large for one person alone to defend." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "'Becoming a reality', as if they weren't always there and you just unaware." Soundwave 's optic band flickers a moment. "Soundwave is: Aware of everything." he says, anger starting to show in his monotone. At first it was easy to contain. If you do not think it was, then you probably do not understand the situation." Dust Devil sighs. "We need to work together.Otherwise there will not be a planet to save let along worrying about cities. The fallen is pissed. And I'm not sure what can be done to stop him without everyone combining forces. Delusion nods. "A little humility would save you some embarassment later, Soundwave." She looks back to Dust Devil. "Unfortunately, my neutral status is a liability in gathering information in some ways. I don't have access to any properly curated library these days." Soundwave swivels his gaze to Delusion. His shouilders tense. Normally, a perturbed Soundwave is the last thing anyone friend or foe wants to see. He speaks. "Soundwave consents to outside help and recognises the need for it. However, he will remind Delusion that it was Soundwave who invited the Dominicons to protect Harmonex. Do not make Soundwave regret that decision." Delusion sideeyes the Decepticon commander. "The first question I asked Knightmare about protecting Harmonex was if we were to shoot you if you attempted to take the city by force. I'm not an underling to be ordered about, Soundwave." Dust Devil facepalms at the pair and just shakes his head. "I would hope we could all work together and all without the threats...but if that works." Soundwave takes a step towards Delusion. "Indeed." He says, his tone dead emotionless again. "Knightmare should be reminded then that this is not her city. This is not Valvolux. And it will not fall in the same way that Valvolux did." interesting he considers Valvolux a failure. "Harmonex will not fall to Autobot support thinly veiled by a guise of neutrality. Soundwave will not allow it." Delusion faces Soundwave, clasping her hands behind her back. "You are correct in that this isn't Valvolux. We have no plans to live here. But Knightmare does wish the crystals protected if possible. From all threats." She tilts her head slightly, as if inviting him to attack. Soundwave nods "As does Soundwave. There is no threat to the crystals. And you are baiting." with that, he turns to head back ot the town center. Delusion smirks as Soundwave gets some distance before turning back to Dust Devil. "Well, agreement for the moment. Working with Venom was less hassle than this." Soundwave goes back to his collection of parts and keeps working. Once he is absolutely sure hes not being followed, he pulls his fist back and slams it full strength into a piece of sheet metal. He then casually goes back to work. Log session ending at 03:44:36 on Saturday, 17 November 2018.